Naru: Builder of system
by GammaDragon95
Summary: Naru loves to experiment and her latest one lands in the dorm room of a mahora student. new ideas, experiments, and testers leads her to form a strange group.
1. unexpected travels

Talking: "hello"

Thoughts: _"think think think"_

Whispering: 'don't let them hear you'

Yelling: **"shut up"**

Voices amplified: "you are to be killed"

**This is my first fanfiction I don't mind criticism as long as it helps me get better at writing this and possible other stories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or Naruto, the characters or locations they belong to the creators and I do not own anything from them.**

**Story Begin**

Mahora Academy with over 30,000 students ranging from grade school to university student, the school grounds being as large as a city district, the famous world tree and the nearby Mahora city.

Chisame Hasegawa was annoyed term had just started and she found out that her new teacher was a ten year old brat. Last year she found out her class included an albino, two girls that looked like they belonged in high school one of which was a ninja, a robot, two geniuses that made the robot, a short girl from Europe, a mute, a perverted Manga artist, some girl with a sword, a set of twins that looked like ten year old's, one girl that was weirdly tall and girl with different colored eyes and bells in her hair. But it was over for today which mend she could update her web page in peace, being lucky enough to not have a roommate.

She had long orange hair that was tied in a low set ponytail, and wore round lens classes. At the moment she was wearing grey sweat pants and a light blue short sleeves shirt.  
"Let's see what should chiu wear today maybe a new swimsuit gallery" one of her most guarded secrets is that chisame is actually the net idol chiu. But she didn't know that her life was about to get very strange.

(unknown location)

"Ok wires are set, battery charged, and destination unknown. Looks like I'm ready to go, goodbye weird magic planet". Were the words of one Naruto Uzumaki better known as Naru

Naru was a small girl being 11, she was only 4'5 with shoulder length blond hair that had to chin length bangs framing her face. She was wearing black gloves that ended half way up her upper arm with sky blue bracelets, black stocking that ended at the middle of her thighs where a brown pouch was straped with dark green boots and sky blue ankle bracelets. Her torso was covered by what appeared to be a bright orange one piece under a small dark orange sleeveless jacket and dark orange shorts that ended below the knees, both with sky blue trim and a sky blue belt on the back of her belt was a a larger brown pouch. Slung over her shoulder was what appeared to be a dark orange scroll

Slowly she stood as a strange symbol appeared below her. To anyone it looked like a large pentagon made out of five circles connected together and each circle being connected to one circle in the centre that was bright orange. "I really hope this works or I won't be going home dimension drop". With these words spoken she vanished falling into the ground and onto the floor of chisame's dorm room. This scared chisame out of the chair in front of her computer to find a girl knocked out in the middle of her room.

"Who are you how did you get in what did you just do!" Chisame was scared and confused and she wanted answers. "Hey wake up!" she yelled while shaking the girl.  
Naru soon woke up feeling sick "sssttoopppp shshaaaaakkkiiing me". As the shaking stopped Naru fell to the ground with her chest in pain.  
"Alright who are you!" Chisame asked with her foot on Naru's chest. Naru's wheeze out her answer  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki or just Naru can you stop that, kinda hard to breath"

"Fine" Chisame relented and sat back down on her chair "So how did you get in to my room".  
"I fell through a dimensional portal that I made" Naru answered but this only served to anger chisame who believed she was lying.  
**"Are you insane there is no way you can make holes in space time whenever you want!. Especially if you go sneaking into my room"** came chisame's reply. **"Now stop lying and tell me how you got in-"**.  
"We'll this is interesting" spoke takahata from the doorway.

Takahata was a middle aged man with light grey hair a pair of square glasses a small stubble on his chin. He was wearing a dark brown suit with matching pants, with tan under shirt and purple tie.  
"Who the hell are you!?" naru spoke still on the floor now with her legs crossed.  
Takahata chuckled as he answered her question "Ah right my name's takamichi takahata the art teacher of Mahora".

Naru just looked at him until "wait teacher?! **This place is a school!**" she screamed in horror. As she continued to whine takamichi couldn't help but sweat drop at the display chisame just became annoyed **"shut up already!"** she yelled causing naru to hide behind takamichi while he chuckled at there silliness "alright you two why don't we all calm down and head to the headmaster's office.

"Fine" "fine" together they walked till the reached a large set of door that were easily twice as tall as Naru the room inside had walls Lined with bookshelves all of them stocked, there was a massive Window that lit the room and a long desk in front of it where an old man with a weirdly shaped head, ear lobs that reach his shoulders, his hair in a long pony tail,a beard the length of his torso and giant eyebrows that spiked outward all of it white was working.

"A takamichi-kun it seems you found our little-" **"hey!"** naru interrupted "intruder with chisame-kun of all people" spoke the old man. "So then my name is Konoemon Konoe headmaster of Mahora Academy would you mind telling me why you were in chisame-kun's room and who you are" the old man asked

"Sure old man" naru replied causing Konoe to chuckle "Like I was telling her" pointing to chisame "My name is Naruto Uzumaki shinobi in training and I was working on a teleportation jutsu and it's not really perfected so I can't choose where I land exactly".

Naru explained getting embarrassed by the looks of surprise, anger and interest they were giving her

"Where are you from" konoe asked

"konoha"

" and what are jutsus"

"technique used by shinobi powered by chakra"

"what is chakra"

"umm Ok chakra... is the fusion of spirit mmm energy and body energy... I think" at this everybody sweat dropped.

Chisame thought at hearing that was "_is she some kind of idiot" _

"do you mean spiritual and physical?" konoe asked

"oh yeah that's what Sensei said!. Sorry I wasn't listening in class".  
While chisame sweat dropped "_please not another one"_ takahata and konoe simply chuckled.

Has this happened chisame was becoming angrier**"Ok that's what the heck is going on here, I mean you seriously can't believe what she's saying, she's talking about teleportation and magic"** at this naru yelled back "hey jutsus not some sort of magic they're real"

"no they are not".

Before there argument could continue konoe interrupted them "now you two there is no reason to start yelling at each other. Chisame what i'm about to tell you is important so listen well magic does exist and those who study and practice it the magi do as well". At these words the room began to fall dark, a fireball lit on the palm of the headmaster's hand.

Chisame was in shock "w w what that's not it can't be" _"please tell me I'm going crazy please"_.  
While chisame was in shock and naru was ecstatic standing right infront of his desk looking at the fireball "how are you doing that old man!"

"Oh just a little magic" with that the fire ball went out and the room lit up again and through the window they could see that the sun was beginning to set. "We'll then why don't we take the night to think about what's been said, Naruto-kun I will speak to you tomorrow to see about your living situation and money but for to night you will be staying with takahata-kun"

Hearing this naru spoke up "so i'll be staying with stubble? fine" which made takahata chuckle and reply "come now i'm not that bad and chisame-kun you can go back to your room" so takahata and naru left to his apartment and chisame back to her dorm room thinking about her day.

Takahata's apartment was pretty plain in Naru's opinion it had a bathroom, a bedroom, a living room with a light brown couch wooden coffee table, a 24 inch TV on a wooden cabinet, the kitchen was in the corner being separated from the rest of the room by a simple island with about 4 chairs. "So this is where you'll be sleeping you're going to have to take the couch it wasn't made for more than 1" as he said this he walked through a door to her right.

Naru started to take her clothes off putting her scroll under the coffee table with the two pouches on it, from her boots, stockings,cloves, all four of her bracelets, her jacket and her shorts, leaving her in her one piece which was a swimsuit. Coming back into the room no longer with a tie or coat and carrying a pillow and blanket that were plain white. "You sleep in a swimsuit" takahata asked a little confused.

With a blush on her cheeks naru explained "I like to swim and I can't swim in my underwear"

"do you need something" takahata asked

"no just some sleep and maybe ramen" she mumbled as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light

"goodnight" takahata said as he turned of the lights and went to his room.

**And that is chapter 1 after editing follow, review, if you flame then you are not very smart, and if you don't like it go read something else.**


	2. weird school

Talking: "hello"

Thoughts: "_think think think_"

Whispering: 'don't let them hear you'

Yelling: **"shut up"**

Voices amplified: "you are to be killed"

**I don't mind criticism as long as it helps me get better at writing this and possible other stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or Naruto, the characters or locations they belong to the creators and I do not own anything from them.

Story Begin

"Ramen pool party, so nice" mumbled naru in her sleep one leg and arm hanging of the couch with the other arm over her eyes.

As takahata walked into the room he sighed seeing how naru was sleeping "come it's time to wake up or no ramen" he said waiting for her reaction.

**"No you can't I need my ramen!" **naru shouted waking up, flailing her arms and falling of the couch "ow ow ow why would you?" she said clearly annoyed. She glared daggers at him as she stood up.

He had a smile on his face as he answered her "I need to head over to get some work done and you need to go see the headmaster today to figure out what we're going to do" as he finished speaking naru had picked up her clothes and scroll and was heading towards the bathroom.

Takahata drinking a cup of coffee while sitting at the island was waiting for naru who had been in the bathroom for 35 minutes. Hearing the door opened as naru sat on the chair to his left and ate the cup ramen he had made for her. "Ready to go" he asked seeing she was fully dressed.

"Yeah yeah lets go already" naru answered grumbling about it being too early. As they finished the duo they headed out walking towards the school along the way they were spotted by a group of students and a young boy.

The first was a girl with a orange hair tied into two tails with two bells each that reached her mid back. She was wearing a red jacket over a button up vest over a white short sleeve shirt with a ribbon tied around the collar. A red plaid skirt that ended half way up her thigh and white socks in red sneakers. The most interesting part about her were her eyes the left was blue and the right green.

The second girl had straight black hair that reached her mid back brown eyes, she wore the same clothes which meant it was a uniform and was on roller skates.

The boy was a redhead with a small pair of glasses on his nose. He was wearing a light brown long coat over a green suit with matching pants, brown dress shoes and brown tie. He appeared to be smaller than naru.

"Takahata-sensei it's good to see you" spoke the orange headed girl excitedly as she and the other two started walking with them. "Sensei who's that and what's with her outfit she a cosplayer or something because it looks weird.

"Asuna don't be mean," the black haired girl said chastising the orange haired girl whose name was asuna "hi my name's konoka what's your's" she spoke again giving her name.

"Naruto uzumaki that's my name and it's nice to meet you konaka-san" naru said smiling as she spoke to konaka before she turned her head to asuna with a frown "what's with the bells you some kind of cat" she said.

Asuna was not amused **"what did you just say you little brat" **she yelled.

"Asuna please don't you started it by offending her, i'm sorry for asuna-san's comment but you should not have insulted her back" this came from the red headed boy who chose to not only chastise both asuna and naru.

Naru was in shock and a little weird out "who are you and how old?" she asked him wondering why he was acting like that.

Negi blinked in confusion "well my name is Negi springfield and i'm 10 years old.

This revelation shocked naru even more "**you're only a year younger than me so why trying to act all adult and boring!"**. She exclaimed while pointing at him. Through out the conversation takahata had a smile on his face while konaka giggled and asuna had to interrupt them.

Looking at her watch asuna informed the others "konaka, Negi let's go already or we'll be late". Hearing this they all said their goodbyes as Negi, asuna and konaka ran and skated away to class.

Takahata chuckled a little before he spoke "you know negi-kun is a teacher right" after that bit of news naru was again shocked by what she heard "now let's go see about you" he said as he began walking towards konoe's office.

"Good to see you again naru-chan I hope you slept well?" konoe asked as he saw her enter his office takahata closing the door going of to do some work.

"Slept fine couch was a little soft but just wish I had some ramen to eat" naru answered his question while. Complaining about her lack of ramen. "Hey what's this I hear about a 10 year old teacher how does that work?" naru asked slightly confused her head tilting to her right.

Hearing her question konoe knew who she had met "ah seems you already met Negi-kun that's good, I was planing to put you in his class" as the words left his mouth he saw naru with tears in her eye looking at him.

Jump from her place she landed on her stomach on top of konoe desk "Please no more school i couldn't handle how boring the **shinobi **academy was please not another boring classroom i'll do anything else** just not class!" **she yelled trying to bargain her way out of class. "You have a 10 year old teacher there has to be something for an 11 year old".

"Hmmm we do need someone to help take care of library island"he spoke considering the option.

Naru looked at him a moment having stood up and tried her tears "wait there's a library that's as big as an island?"

"Oh it's much bigger than the island with hidden traps, dozens of floors, secret passages, massive book shelves and who knows what else" as he spoke he observed naru become interested, excited and even drooling. "Would you like to work there".

Naru wiped away the drool and looked at him her eyes focused " where do I sign up?" she asked

Konoe opened a drawer picked up some papers and placed them on the desk "I just need your signature on a few pieces of paperwork" handing naru a pen she began to fill them in. "I also have the key to where you're going to be staying ready" he said handing her a simple key with a number on it. Finished with the papers naru handed back looking over them he saw he would need to fill some things in "shizuna-kun come you come here a moment I need you to give our soon to be co-worker" when he finished walked in wearing simple brown shoes, long brown skirt, tight green sweater that showed of her chest and hip length light blond hair.

"Oh my so you'll be my newest co-worker why you're so small" shizuna was interrupted by a yelling naru.

**"I'm not small i'm 11 i'm still growing haven't even hit puberty yet".**

Shizuna giggled before she spoke again "alright you're my young co-worker then, we'll then come along we have a physical to do"

As they left naru shuddered knowing that there were going to be needles involved. After a hour of work on the physical and keeping naru calm about the needles they were finished with shizuna having dropped off the files she was leading naru down a hallway before she stopped in front of a door with a sign saying it was class 2-A.

Naru was pouting wondering why they were in front of a classroom "What are we doing here I don't have to go to class!" she told shizuna.

Shizuna simply smiled "while you won't need to go to class you will need a tutor to make sure you can understand how to do anything" stopping with her explanation she opened the door "Negi-kun I need take some time from you to introduce someone"

Negi looked toward shizuna as he spoke "of course, alright class shizuna has someone to introduce to" what he said got the attention of all the girls of the class looking at each other they wondered about this person.

Stepping in front of the class shizuna spoke "first of all if you have a question just raise your hand you don't need to stand up. You can come in" with her words naru walked up to the front of the class. Chisame, asuna, konoka and Negi were shocked, most were wondering about her outfit or her identity.

Naru broke the tension when she spoke "hey name naruto uzumaki but just call me naru nice to meet you all i'll be working on library island. Anyone got anything to ask" saying all this smile on her face.

At first nobody knew what to do but one girl raised her hand she hand she wore the uniform naru had seen before but wore a camera around her neck and her red hair up in a ponytail that made the hair stick out like a pineapple.

"The name's kazumi asakura ace reporter of the Mahora newspaper and i've got several question, first how old are you, second what's with the outfit, third where are you staying, fourth where are you from, fifth are you in a relationship, and sixth who in this class do you think is cute".

Kazumi's last question got blushes from all the girls in the room, Negi, shizuna and naru herself with one giggling. Taking a deep breath naru tried to calm down so she could answer the questions.

With her blush disappearing naru began to speak "okay i'm 11 year's old, I like to wear this outfit and think it's awesome, I don't know where i'm staying, i'm from a little village, no relationship but i'm young and" she stopped a blush covering her cheeks when she spoke again this time in a whisper 'i think odd hair color are cute maybe pink or white just something different'.

While she was speaking kazumi had stood up and walked towards naru have heard her mumble her answer to her last question "_so she likes strange hair colors should keep that for later". _With that thought she spoke up "so still looking for a place to stay"

Surprisingly it was shizuna who answered kazumi's question "naru-chan's place of residents was already chosen and she was given the key to her room. Hm ako-chan, makie-chan she will be staying with you two". Her words had shocked everyone in the room.

**"Uuuuuhhhh?!" **was repeated by 33 people at that moment.

before anyone could react naru opened her mouth "shizuna-san which one's are makie-chan and ako-chan" she got her answer when the pink haired girl stood up then then grabbed a girl with white hair and red eyes with her left hand.

Waiving her right hand over her head she announced "hi i'm makie sasaki nice to meet you and this is my our roommate ako izumi" makie pulled ako in front of her.

Ako was shaking not being a fan of being the center of attention "it's ni- ni- nice to me- me meet you!" she said while stuttering she just wanted a way out. Today seemed to be her lucky day for when shizuna spoke she smiled.

"Ako-chan you and makie-chan are excused so you can take naru-chan to your room" with this said ako grabbed makie with her right hand ran over and grabbed naru with her left and together they ran out of the room.

"Oh my ako-chan is so lively today" shizuna said causing everybody to look at her and think one thought.

_"That's lively"_

**And that is chapter 2 follow, review, if you flame then you are not very smart, and if you don't like it go read something else.**


	3. Chapter 3 roommates special

Talking: "hello"

Thoughts: "_think think think_"

Whispering: 'don't let them hear you'

Yelling: **"shut up"**

radio communication: "you are to be killed"

attacks:**[slash wind]**

**I don't mind criticism as long as it helps me get better at writing this and possible other stories**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or Naruto, the characters or locations they belong to the creators and I do not own anything from them.

* * *

Story Begin

After having run out of the classroom with her roommates Ako was left with a blush on her face and feeling embarrassed. They'd gone to their room teaching Naru how to get there, the room itself was simple with a main living room, with two desks and a bunk bed and a storage room at on side on the other side was , a bathroom and a kitchen connected to the living room.

Currently Naru was seated on the floor with ako and Makie around a table. Makie was the first to speak "so what do you think of our room" she asked cheerfully.

Naru was looking around the room for what she believed to be her 4 time before she spoke "it's nicer than my old place and bigger too" her answer made Makie grin even more than before and Ako slimed with her blush fading.

Taking a deep breath ako started to ask naru a question "I was well wondering about that umm scroll on your back". This reminded naru that to look behind her at the scroll before removing it from her shoulder onto the table in front of her.

Naru smiled mischievously at them with her eyes squinting reminding the other two of a classmate of theirs, opening the scroll revealed rows of strange symbols that had what seemed to be kanji in the middle of each. Ako and Makie were confused about why the symbols were there and nothing else. Naru seeing their faces couldn't help but blink "what isn't it amazing they're seals, dozens of seals, I thought i'd get more of a reaction out of you guys." she said scratching the back of her head confused by their confusion.

Looking at Naru, Makie spoke up "it's just there's not really anything that special about kanji" she explained becoming nervous when she saw Naru's annoyed expression. "but all the shapes around it make it look nice!" this only made Naru more annoyed.

Seeing the situation in front of her Ako tried to calm Naru down "why don't you explain to us why you're so interested in seals" this seemed to make Naru relax as she started taking deep breaths.

With one final breath Naru started taking "the reason seals are so cool is that you can do just about **anything** **with them!**" spoke excitedly shouting the last part. "the seals on this scroll are all used for storage, which means i can carry almost anything with me in this scroll." after saying this naru spoke bite her thumb causing it to bleed. At the site of the blood maki looked uncomfortable and ako paled losing the color in her face. Naru didn't notice as she made a line of blood across one of the seals, and with a burst of smoke naru was holding a orange colored crystal.

maki just stared shocked at what she just saw "how did you do that there was nothing then smoke then you had that rock in your hand!?" she couldn't believe "**are you a magician!?**" maki asked coming out more like a shout

at hearing this blinked before she gained a smug look on her face "i'm no magician, i am naru uzumaki shinobi 'in training' extraordinaire" she spoke having stood up with her hands on her hips looking proud. "and this is no ordinary rock, this is my personal data recorder and communication system **kaze**" and with that she pointed at the rock on the table.

Naru's over the top reintroduction left maki exited with a look of awe in her eyes and a bright smile. the other side was ako who looked worried with her shaky smile and sweatdrop. _"how am i supposed to control these two!?" _were the thoughts running through ako's head.

"h-h-hel-l-l-o-o-hello" 

In one moment ako and maki shared a thought **"it spoke!" **as the jumped back and away from the stone.

Naru seeing their reaction started to pout, sat back down. "That's horrible how can you be scared of kaze, he's sweet and nice and i made him myself." she grumbled holding kaze to her chest

"tha-tha-thank y-y-you hime" kaze studered

ako was the first to recover from her shock " i'm sorry i didn't mean to offend you. It's just ... talking stones aren't normal" she explained sitting back at the table with makie apologizing before joining them at them.

As things calmed down they continued talking until dinner where ako and makie learned of naru's love of ramen and disgust at anything vegetable related.

* * *

**please if you could, don't be too angry i just started writing, and this was a case of writer's block and i started working on several other ideas. i'll try to make the chapters longer but also finish them sooner.**

**again i apologize.**


	4. Chapter 4 A new day

"Talking"

'whispering'

_"Thinking"_

**"Yelling"**

"Artificial communication" 

**I own nothing**

St- stor- ry sta- art

The sun had risen and Ako was the first one up, so she started making breakfast. The smell of food had quickly woken up Maki and naru would join them not long after.

Last night had been interesting for Ako as her roommates discussed the finer points of a good stretch. _"I was worrying a bit yesterday. Maki seems to be handling the situation fine." _a look at the kitchen clock said it was time to head out.

"Maki we need go to now if don't want to be late" Ako's voice ended the talk making Maki look at the clock stand up and grab her back.

Naru also got up as she walked with them out of the room and the dormitory before asking " can you tell me wear library island is?" sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Maki's finger pointed was the first to reply "oh it's that way, just keep going you can't miss it".

With destination in mind naru headed of to her new job as a librarian, ok not her first, second, or third choice of career but still ok.

"Wow" that was all Naru could say as she stood inside a building that was just massive "this way bigger than the konoha library like 3 times bigger".

"Yes it is impressive isn't".

**"Aaaaghh" **naru's scream of terror traveled far inside **"holy fuck where did you come from!?"** she yelled pointing an accusatory finger at a smug smile wearing takamichi coming around one of the ails.

"Oh I just came by to see how you were doing"

"I only just got here, weirdo"

"Now that's a bit rude, but I should get going to. I'll be back around lunch ok and I'll bring some ramen ." with that he left the way he maybe came from leaving Naru to her job.

Finding herself alone for the moment her hand went into her jacket's hidden pockets pulling out kaze " how are you doing bud." she asked as she placed him on the checkout table.

"Sy-system wor-working-ing alright"

"I really need to find out why you stutter" Naru spoke as she read her instructional booklet "alright, collect books from the drop box, but books back on shelf in correct order, be careful of traps when on lower floors, map for all first aid kits, fire extinguishers and alarms, instructions on how to check out/in books with instruction on the using the computer system and finally huh coupons...nice" sticking the coupons in her jacket naru and kaze's adventure as librarians began. "Kaze watch the desk I've got work to do"

As time passed they would eventually look back on this day with fond memories, but that's the future.

**(Back in class)**

Getting to class on time wasn't hard for Maki she didn't have any duties that needed to be done in the morning, unlike Ako who had to check in with nurse Shizuna, this did leave her time to watch the class rep get into a fight with Asuna.

The class representative Ayaka Yukihiro at 5'7 had long blond hair that reached all the way to her knees, bright green eyes, her slim figure only help in giving her the look of a foreign beauty or it would if the rest of the class wasn't the most diverse group of girls in probably the whole school.

**"what did you call me!"** Ayaka roared at Asuna

"I called you a shotacon or are you going deaf"

"how can you insinuate something like that especially considering how you ogle Takahara-sensei"

**"I do not ogle him!"** this time it was asuna who roared

Maki was used to the two of them fighting even if they had some new insults, she understood that this was their way of showing each other they cared or as certain classmates believed they were just too stubborn to admit their secret love for eachother.

Hearing the door open she saw Ako walking in with Negi-sensei before looking at the scene of Asuna and Ayaka ready to start fighting. Luckily konoka pulled her roommate back to her seat with the class rep doing the same.

"what was going on here?" Negi had to ask hoping that it was not as bad as it had seemed.

Maki was happy to answer her question "oh nothing to worry about, asuna and class rep were just having one of their fights you'll get used to them" she went about answering in the most nonchalant voice she could muster trying to calm down their teacher.

It was just as bad as Negi thought it was **"No that's bad they should not be fighting their classmates they shouldn't be fighting at all!"**

**(after class with naru)**

"I love this place" Naru stated at the front desk having just returned from her trip to the lower levels after getting lost for about three hours. She had said this in the most subdued voice she had ever had, the traps she had faced had left her excited to go back. As long as there was no repeat of what she would never admit.

"map" was kaze's replied.

"right we'll need a map or we might get lost again" Naru agreed to the idea with no arguments.

"will"

"kaze when did **you** get so sassy" this had surprised her "I like it" surprised not upset.

"I was wondering were you were" Takamichi asked sitting at the desk that had one been empty.

**"how do you keep doing that" **it was starting to piss Naru off, mostly because it reminded her of Iruka-sensei and after what happened on the lower floors that wasn't a good thing.

His face was set in a "you know I came by to get you for lunch and instead I find out we need a sub for your job on the first day" in those words Takamichi's stance had changed now reminding Naru of a predator ready to pounce "I hope your not taking our generosity for granted, are you?"

"no, I'm sorry for leaving my desk but I was lost on the lower levels" Naru stated bowing as she apologised. Naru had a short list of the things that she hated and letting people down was in the top three "I just need a map so it won't happen again"

"alight it's your first day so I'll let it slide this ones, also you can ask the library exploration club for a copy of their map" with his piece said Takamichi let his body relax "in fact here come three members already" he stated looking behind her.

Turning around Naru saw the girls he was referring to the first was a girl just as tall as herself at 4'5, with bored blue eyes, her hip length purple hair was divided into two bundles behind her held at the ends by white ribbons, another pair of white ribbons held the two braided bangs that framed her face as they rested against her chest, while the rest of her bangs were cut short to show her forehead, and a single short hair stood up proudly.

The next one she noticed stood at 5'0 slightly taller than her. The girl had blue/violet colored hair that was short not even reaching her chin, the longest parts were the bang that fell just above her eyes and the ones that framed her face as they reached her shoulders. There was also a single strand curled on her head.

The last girl was the tallest at 5'3, her dark green hair reaching down to knees, atop her two strands pointing to the sides and red eyes shined with slight mischief. Naru knew that look well for it was the look she had when planning her pranks. All of them wore the school uniform the only difference were the socks as they wore thigh high black stockings, mid calf socks and knee highs respectively.

"Takamichi this is a weird school you know that right" Naru stated as a matter of fact.

"now why do you say that miss ninja from another dimension" he replied

"Then I'll fit right in but I don't know about you though" she replied a smirk adorning her face.

**End**


End file.
